Bloodties
by gleek2
Summary: Rachelle Black is returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year, ready to get away from the craziness of her life. But things slowly change as the war she thought she aluded comes to haunt her. Suck as summaries, read to see! Neville/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chatper One: Glory

Rachelle Artemis Black stood in front of Hogwarts school of Witchcrafy and Wizardy, just like anyone else. The only thing that was different for her, is that she went into hiding because of what she was, and now they found her.

She heared whispering all around her, whispering of who she was. Yeah, so what? She was the daughter of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lastrange, and no matter how weird it was. She was as pure as a pureblood could get. Luckily for her, though, she was still in Gryffindor house, which ment familar faces and laughs soon to come in a gloomy start of a year.

The lot of students were told to empty their belongings in their common rooms, or dormitories. Their trunks were already up there, but most had carry-on's along with them for the ride.

Deatheaters lined the walls and staircases, watching every student at once. Their every move was monitored like they were newborn puppies, not ready to be released from it's bearings. She climbed the staircase, going all the way to the top and speaking the password.

"In pertubo." she muttered softly, causing the fat lady to swing open. Artemis stepped through, hauling her carry-on with her.

"No! I swear it! On one of the trunks are the initials R.A.B.! Rachelle Artemis Black! She's back, I'm telling you!" screamed the familiar voice of Ginny, or Ginerva, Weasley.

Artemis smiled and stepped out of the shadows. Nobody noticed her.

"No, impossible. The last I heard was that she killed herself after Sirius died."

She chuckled, causing attention fully at her. She knew that she looked different, especially with the think, curly, black hair. She looked much like her father, but the hair made her more Bellatrix like. "I didn't kill myself Seamus. Trust me, it's hard for someone like me to die."

She heard cries of, "You're back!" or "Rachelle!" as many people swarmed her with hugs.

After hugging all of the random people, Artemis turned to Ginny. "It's been to long, Gin."

"Indeed it has." Ginny pulled the older girl into a tight, friendly hug. "Indeed it has."

After Artemis pulled away, she turned to Seamus. "You don't look burnt anymore." she stated, rubbing her chin slightly. "Even when I left two years ago you were still burning youself."

He rolled his eyes, Irish charm melting through his character. "I've learned to control my 'pyrotechnic needs' for the time being. But...how'd you even get in here?"

She shrugged. "Mum's a deatheater, duh. Although...she wasn't very happy at my decision to go back to Hogwarts. She doesn't trust me, my mother, in case you haven't noticed by the extra deatheaters lining the grounds."

"You're not a...?" began Ginny, but Rachelle held up both her hands. The sleeves of her shirt slid down, showing her wrists. No dark mark was there. "Obviously not."

"I was pressured, and tortured. But it's not the smartest decision. I'd rather be on the winning side. Voldemort is growing weaker each day, and each day he becoomes more dangerous. I'd be careful of being smart mouths, especially around our new teachers."

"New...teachers?" asked Lavender Brown, her voice coming from the left.

Rachelle didn't even look. "Yes, new teachers. They are-"

"-The Carrows, Amycus and Alecto. Amycus is teaching dark arts, and Alecto is Muggle studies. Should be interesting." said Neville Longbottom, who up until now was listening to the coversation.

Rachelle noticed many things different about Neville. For one, he was slimmer and taller. His eyes were wiser, and scanned everything with caution. He wore the normal wardrobe for a Gryffindor: white button up shirt under a grayish with red stripes sweater, with grayish pants and black shoes.

"Right. And I'm saying this now. If anyone here, or if you see it, is getting messed with by the Carrows, come to me." she said, nodding towards them all. "And I mean it, they'll listen to me. Trust me."

"And...why will they listen to you? You're just a Gryffindor, like us." said a second year.

She shrugged. "My blood status. You are only in your...second year? And no one knows yet, besides one." She smiled at Ginny, who nodded.

"Well you are the kid of Sirius Black." replied the second year.

"And another."

"Who?" asked Lavender Brown, curious.

A group of first years walked through the door, led by Dean Thomas. He became a prefect, and wasn't very happy with the school's outcome.

"She's-"

"Bellatrix Lastrange." finished Neville, already knowing the answer.

She nodded. "Yeah. That's mum, and that's while they'll listen to me."

She looked at them all, and they all seemed shocked. Except Neville, and he knew it sense the day she walked into his life. He remembered her laugh, and that's what made her Bellatrix's daughter, the crazy laugh.

"Neville, how'd you even know that?" asked Ginny. "Only I knew."

"I figured it out." he replied. "And how are you all not freaking out over this."

Lavender shrugged. "It kind of creeps me out, but her father was a good mam. Besides, she's made her own name, so what does it matter."

Many, in fact, agreed with her, nodding at her statement.

Rachelle smiled. "Good to hear it."

"Well, so now what?" asked Ginny, walking towards her and smiling indefinetly.

"We survive the year."

* * *

><strong>Hello! I'm writing this because I was inspiried by a story! I got inspired by dinolove453's story called 'Hand Magic'! It's absolutely brilliant, so read it! I don't own any ideas I mark as written by them, so I will say that some future chapter content does not belong to me.<strong>

**Also, none of the characters(original) belong to me. All that belong to me are Rachelle Artemis Black, and yes I realize that spells R.A.B., it was supposed to. I did it on purpose, but I will explain.**

**Please R&R! And enjoy! **

**~gleek2**


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper Two: Torture

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: Hey! I really don't own Harry Potter.<strong>

**Ron: Thank the heavens! We would've been in hell if you did!**

**gleek2: Don't make me get out my whooping stick.**

**Ron: What 'whooping stick'. What is that anyways?**

**Voldemort: *sneaks up behind* AVADA-**

**gleek2: Oh shut it, no one really cares. Hey! I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't really want to make money off of it. Really, I don't. But I do own Rachelle.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enjoy!<span>**

Neville Longbottom always expected her to be Bellatrix's daughter, but never though she'd want to tell people. It was two months after, and she was already standing up to the Carrows, as was he.

You see, Neville always liked Rachelle, in fact ever since he layed eyes on her. She makes his heart race, his muscles ache, and his senses run miles. But he tried to keep that down, for he never trusted her, and no one really did. Except Harry.

It was Muggle Studies, of course, and Alecto was dragging on like usual. It usually was about how muggles were evil and, inspite of what they believe, were trying to take over the world and kill all witches and wizards. Also that mudbloods were their helpers.

"What a bunch of rubbish." muttered Rachelle, who was seated next to Neville.

He choked on his pencil as Alecto looked at her, glaring almost.

"A bunch of rubbish? Is that what you think? Your mother-"

"-I don't really give a damn about what my mother says." she growled in response, eyes glaring through her.

"Watch your tongue." Alecto glared at Rachelle back, causing the whole room to look at the show down. It was for dominance, and neither were backing down. She pulled out her wand.

"Try it," said Rachelle, glaring at the deatheater, "just try it."

Alecto cast the Cruciatus curse at her, casuing Rachelle to buckle in pain. Slytherins laughed, while others gasped.

After several minutes of torture(and people watching it), Alecto stopped. Rachelle stood and brushed herself off, showing it as nothing.

_Damn, how does she do that? _Wondered Neville, still staring at the situation.

"Good hit, lucky too." laughed the Gryffindor, whiping a fallen dribble of blood off of her face. "Next time, don't do it." She breathed out, smiling. "I'm going to the hospital wing, excuse me."

Rachelle walked out of the classroom, without anyone asking.

* * *

><p>"You have to be more careful, my girl! This isn't the first time you've come to me after a class!" screamed the nurse, Madem Pomfrey. She poured a potion to heal her wounds into a glass. "Drink this."<p>

"It was not my fault! Alecto was asking for it!" replied the Gryffindor, sipping the drink. She began to cough violently. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Not pumpkin juice, but it's the best we can do, my dear. I know it's hard for you after your father died, but atleast try and behave yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "No one expected me to be so...weird and disappear after his death, but I did not disappear! I never would abandon anybody. Maybe if I were still here, Dumbledore would be alive."

The nurse rubbed Rachelle's arm. "He wanted to die, that's how he planned it, but not without thinking of you, my dear. Take this." She handed Rachelle a note, with her named inscribed upon the envelope in a familiar writing style. "Now go to your common room, quickly. The Carrows will never forget today."

She nodded smilng a bit at the old woman's big heart. Gathering everything that she brought with her, Rachelle left quietly in hope to not attract much attention to herself.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" asked Seamus as Rachelle walked into the common room.<p>

She had been at the hospital wing for the rest of the day, regaining her strength. Rachelle nodded.

"Fine, or as fine as I can be. No need to worry about me, I am strong." she replied, walking up into the dormitories. Ginny followed.

"They tell me that Alecto used Crucio on you, why?" she asked, looking at her friend.

Rachelle shrugged. "Because I didn't agree with her teachings, that's why. I'm going to sleep."

Ginny huffed, seemingly unpleased with the whole situation. The Carrows had brought nothing but pain to Hogwarts, pain and suffering. She had to be extra careful, especially when trying to broadcast PotterWatch.

But all was lost, and Harry wasn't there. It was going to be a bad year at Hogwarts, she knew. And she knew it well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chatper Three: Note

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: Hey! Me again!<strong>

**Rachelle: Why am I so rude? YOU HAD TO MAKE ME RUDE!**

**gleek2: Oh shut it! You'll be nice soon, don't worry!**

**Neville: I hope so! She's kind of creepy...*is hit by Rachelle* OW!**

**Rachelle: *cackling evilly***

**gleek2: *rolling her eyes* I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I also am not wanting to make money off of this, it's a non profit story of pure fanfiction! All I own is Rachelle and her family that are not Harry Potter Characters.**

**Rachelle: *being dragged off by Neville* YOU DON'T OWN ME! I OWN MY-**

**Voldemort: AVADA-**

**All: OH SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES!**

* * *

><p>Rachelle waited until Ginny left to take out the hidden note given to her eariler today. She recognized the hand writing well, and tore open the fragile paper. Unfolding the note, Rachelle's eyes widened.<p>

_My dearest girl,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am already dead, and Snape has taken over the school. I gave this to Pomfrey because I know you, and you'd been in the hospital wing within a few months of your seventh year. I must tell you that I died for a reason. _

_It was to protect you and Harry._

_Knowing the secrets of you and your family was something hard for me to handle, but I did. Your father was a good friend of mine, and another friend is coming once this letter is open. Yes, it had a charm, but for a good reason._

_A war is coming, dear one, and I must try to protect you even in my passing. But I have one wish for you. Protect Neville Longbottom, push him to his limits. Make him a stronger wizard, make him stand up for himself. He will be a turn in the war, dear one, and he will help the win._

_Be safe in these hard times, young one._

_Sincerly,_

_Dumbledore._

_P.S.~ Practice your spells, your Patronus needs work._

She rolled her eyes, cackling at the old wizard's humor. He was, indeed, like a father to her once her's died. And even when her's was in Azkaban, he was still like a father to her. Guessing it was time to sleep, Rachelle hid the note in her trunk and tucked herself in, drifting into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Time: Three months later<strong>_

Rachelle glared at everyone as they passed in front of her, deatheaters patroling the train. She, Neville, and Ginny were in a cabin together, not allowing anyone access besides them. Luna had headed home earlier to visit her dad. Deatheaters patroled the train, seeing if Harry Potter had hidden himself, just like the ride from platform 9 3/4's.

"Hey geniuses," said Rachelle, talking to the deatheaters, "he's not here! Didn't we already establish that?"

The deatheater growled at her and walked away, a glare evident through his mask.

Shaking her head, Ginny sighed. "This is getting worse every day." she said, just as Rachelle closed the cabin door. "When we get to my home, Rachelle, you must tell mum everything, including the part with the note."

Rachelle looked over at Ginny. "You saw that?"

Ginny nodded. "I read it too. I cannot believe Dumbledore wrote to you!" Ginny screamed this, causing the other two to 'shoosh' her. "That's incredible."

Rachelle nodded. "He...was like a father. You have no idea how sad I was when he died."

Neville sighed at the thought of it. "We all were, and knew it was the end. I still have hope, some anyways."

Rahcelle rubbed his shoulder. "You must always have faith, Neville, even in the darkest of times. Dumbledore did many things for many hidden reasons, and some reasons were known to the world. But it is not when he did it and how he did it, but who he did it for." Her voice was strong and proud.

Neville cracked a smile. "You know, you always have the best things to say. The best speeches. Why...is that exactly?"

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>Weasley Household...<strong>

"Oh Ginny dear! Take Rachelle's things up to your room! We must figure out how to get everything in order with Ron being back." said Molly Weasley, coralling the two girls inside the Burrow.

Ginny froze in mid step. "Ron's back? Does he have news of Harry?"

A groan came from up the stairs, a familiar groan. "Harry's fine, Gin. He's completely unharmed...so far." His steps came closer to them as Rachelle leaned up against the solid walls.

"So far? So far! How can you just say that? Why are you even here? You should be out fighting with them Ron! FIGHTING!" Ginny huffed, hands crossing in front of her chest. "I'm going to my room. Rach, you can drag you things up here when you're ready."

Rachelle nodded, still leaning up against the walls of the house. Ron turned his head her way, a smile of pure joy crossing his lips.

"RACHEY!" he screamed, running up and hugging her. "I've missed my little sister!"

She laughed, hugging him back. "And I've missed my pumpkin! Seriously...Ron, what does your mother feed you Weasley boys? Is it some miracle growth formula?"

He blushed. "No...I am just...naturally tall."

She laughed harder, pulling away and looking at him. "Okay..._sure_...naturally tall. But seriously, Ron, what are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be like this, all alone. You need to be with Harry and Hermione...hunting horcruxes I believe?"

Ron gaped at her. "How'd you know that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Hello? Living with my mum for a while, Voldecrap just had to be there." She sighed and shook her head. "Once Christmas is over, you need to go back to them."

He nodded, more like hyperventilated. "Okay! Yeah, sure! I'll do that!"

As he ran off, Rachelle shook her head and picked up her trunk. "Always on the move."


	4. Chapter 4

Chatper Four: Return

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: ELLO CHAPS! It's me! And this is my new chapter!<strong>

**Harry: Hey, when are we going to be in the story.**

**Ron/Hermione: YEAH?**

**gleek2: Soon! Don't worry! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, it's J.K. Rowlings genius! AND RON! You were already in the story!**

**Ron: *timid* I know...**

**Harry: Thank goodness! I would have died already if you did!**

**gleek2: Ugh! So would not have.**

**Harry: Would too!**

**gleek2: *scary* I can make you die if you want to.**

**Harry: ...Er...**

**Voldemort: AVADA-**

**All: OH SHUT UP ALREADY! WE GET IT!**

* * *

><p>As Rachelle stepped off the train, she breathed in the intoxicated air of Hogwarts. It wasn't a school for witches and wizards anymore, it was a recruitment camp for Deatheaters. And frankly, she wasn't very happy with it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't do anything irrational and stupid!" said Ginny, following Rachelle into the common room.<p>

Rachelle scoffed. "Oh please, my actions are _always _irrational and stupid, Gin! That's the fun of it!" she replied, smirking as they walked in. "So what's news with the Carrows, Nev?"

Neville rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "I dunno, really. Luna hasn't come back yet, and I'm kind of concerned about it." he said, looking at with a genuine look.

She nodded. "Alright, so we need to do something! I feel like I'm doing nothing while they are out there, _fighting_ for all of us and themselves."

"And what can we do?" asked Seamus, scratching his chin lightly. "What can we do to help with the fight?"

She smiled, a wicked smile that belonged to Bellatrix. But in a way, it was different, almost Sirius Blackish. "We fight. We're Gryffindors!"

Everyone looked around, gazing at each other.

"Do whatever we can. Get kids out of detention, annoy the teachers, stop death eaters, and get kids AWAY from the Carrows! We are Gryffindors, people! And what are Gryffindors known for?" she asked, looking around at them.

"...Spells..?" asked a first year.

"...Quidditch..?" asked another random student.

Neville shook his head, not saying anything. He knew the answer, but wouldn't say anything.

He wasn't ready to.

"No! You all don't get it!" said Ginny, still standing near Rachelle's side. "It's bravery! Goddrick Gryffidnor had bravery! We need to rebel against these...these...thses imposters! They're taking over _our _school! _Our _school! This is our school, not their's!"

Rachelle smiled. "She's right! We need to fight!"

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later...<em>

Alecto was teaching her usual in Muggle studies.

How they were dirty, crude, and how they shouldn't mate with them, blah blah blah. She also talked about mud-bloods, half-bloods, and purebloods.

And Neville had enough of it.

Raising his hand, Neville got ready for a come back to all the madness.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom? How can you bless us?" she sneered, the usual look of disgust showing on her face.

"So, how much muggle blood do you have in you?" he asked boldly, a hint of bravery in his voice.

Alecto scoffed and glared at him.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" asked Rachelle, coming into the Room of Requirement when she was called.<p>

Ginny sighed. "Neville got hit with the Cruciotis curse by Alecto. He's in a lot of pain, and has been asking for you for a long time."

Rachelle nodded, feeling sympathy towards him. She had been hit with the curse many times, but Neville was only new to it.

It must've hurt like hell.

"Nev." she said, running up to him and grasping his hand. His face was blooded and cut up, the signs of scarring already appearing on his face. "Nev, I'm here."

He coughed up blood, and it sounded like a chuckle. "Good, someone will understand me for once."

"Nev..." she said, placing a hand on his face.

She began to mutter a healing spell, a strong one. The wounds healed slightly.

He sat up, shaking his head and rubbing off some blood from his face. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"The Orders back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chatper Five: War!

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker: Why am I in this?<strong>

**Rachelle: Oh no! Who got Skywalker here?**

**Anakin: Oh God! Not you again! I thought I got rid of you!**

**Rachelle: Never!**

**Obi-Won: Gleek2 would like you to know that she doesn't own Harry Potter or Starwars, and that all she owns is her OC's!**

**Voldemort: AVADA-**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p>It was a time for war, and everyone wanted to do their part. All of the Order and the DA(along with other stragglers) were in the Room of Requirement, hiding from the onslaught bound to happen.<p>

Rachelle was sitting near Seamus, attending to the gash across his cheek, when Neville came back in through portrait.

"Hey!" said Neville, coming from behind the opening. "I've got a surprise for you all!"

Rolling his eyes, Finnigan stepped forward, away from Rachelle's healing hand. "Haven't we already had enough surprises?"

Neville smiled and shrugged, raising his eyebrows as he stepped aside to reveal three people.

Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley.

All at once every started to say there names, and Rachelle made her way to the front. She was to first to envelope Harry in a hug.

"Harry!" she breathed, squeezing him with all her might.

He hugged her back. "Rachelle? I-how are you here."

"Well...my mum wanted me to come here...enough said." she replied, shrugging.

They all talked, everyone wanting to 'touch' the chosen one. People were even congradulating Neville for getting them to the ROR(room of requirment). It was, indeed time for war.

"Harry!" screamed the voice of Ginny, running into the room and stopping. Everyone cleared away so the two could look at each other.

Ron smiled. "Hey Ginny!"

"Hi..." said Harry, looking surprised.

"Snape saw them come in. He knows their here. He knows Harry's hear." said Ginny, looking only at Harry.

Ron pouted. "Six months she hasn't seen me, and it's like I'm Frankie first year. I'm her only brother..."

Rachelle chuckled, patting his shoulder. "That's how she treats most of us when Harry's brought up. Just wait, she'll be down the isle soon."

"Yeah, she's got a lot of them, but there's only one Harry." said Seamus, cracking a smile.

"Shut up!" mumbled Ron, pouting more.

Hermione glared at her with a smile on her face. This was something rare for Rachelle to see.

"Hey! He's called everyone to the Great Hall." said a radnom student who was unknown to most.

Rachelle nodded. "Harry this is your choice, you know."

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>All the students went to the Great hall, young and old. It was 'that time' again, and this was a struggle. It wasn't the fact that Snap had called them to the Great hall, it was the fact that some knew a hero was lying in their ranks.<p>

"There has been word that Harry Potter was seen in Hogsmead, then seen coming here. If ANYONE knows of where he is or is hiding him, he or she will be punished." said Snape, using a face so serious, no one could cracka joke.

Rachelle stood behind the door, trying to hear what he was saying. It wasn't much, but all she heard was 'punished'. She shook her head, the brutal images of that year coming back to her like a whirl wind.

_If only...No. He doesn't..._she thought, shaking her head again.

"And any of those who know of anyone that have heard where he is and will not come forward, they will be equally punished. Now, would anyone care to step forward?" said Snape, obviously trying to keep his composure.

And this was when Harry was supposed to step out, and he did.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" said Harry, growing angry.

They all walked in at that point, strolling through the great hall. There were noises of shock, and some of admiration. Rachelle shook her head with bit of pain, resisting then urge to kill Snape.

Snape looked surprised, but masked it. He pulled out his wand and flung a spell at Harry. Professor Mcgonagall, who looked afraid yet not, stepped infront of Harry and blocked the spell. Snape flung another, to which she also deflected it.

The two spells had managed to hit the Carrows, and Mcgonagall had the upper hand. Snape, looking afraid, fled, using his dark aura to fly out the window.

Harry smiled, and everything seemed to be okay for the moment. It seemed, until a pain hit his head. He grabbed his head, making a pained face. Rachelle, too, felt something. But her legs gave out, and she screamed out in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Repaying a favor

* * *

><p><strong>Gleek2: HEY! I'm back! Sorry about Anakin, didn't expect him to come along.<strong>

**Rachelle:*grumbling***

**Neville: She was a bit angry…*gets hit by Rachelle*…Ow!**

**Gleek2: …I could tell…anyways…I don't own Harry Potter…**

**Voldemort: AVADACA-!**

**Gleek2: I will kill you…*glares, then smiles* Enjoy! And It's in a POV :o YAY! And this is the chapter I introduce the information of dinolove453! Enjoy!(Note, it doesn't belong to me. HELLO! Disclaimer!)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachelle's POV<em>

My legs gave out from under me, an unusual pain filling me. I screamed out in pain as a voice filled me head.

Voldemort began saying about how we should surrender and give Harry Potter up, saying how he doesn't want our 'magical blood' spilt. The pain quickly went away when his voice stopped, letting me breathe.

"What are you waiting for?" said a random girl from slytherin, pointing at Harry. "Get him!"

I got up, quickly, and ran in front of Harry after Ginny. My eyes glared at her.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! THERE ARE STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR-" said Filch, running down the isle. His knees were coming to his chest as he ran.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "They were called here, you blubbering idiot! But since you're here you could do some good. Take Miss Parkensen and the rest of Slytherin house away from here."

"And where should I take them?" he asked, looking almost confused.

McGonagall looked aggravated. "The dungeons will do."

As Slytherin was taken to the dungeons, I looked at Harry. "I'll stay here. I have a friend waiting for me outside. "

He nodded, patting my shoulder and pushing me towards the crowded hallway. I took my steps carefully, trying not to trip over discarded pieces of already fallen stone and iron. Dust began to fill the air as I walked to the courtyard, the openness enough for my friend to come. It finally hit me, the burden to see her again, my one true friends.

"Mein Freund," I began, my voice filling with an unfamiliar tone. It boomed loudly over the open courtyard. "die Zeit ist gekommen!"

A flapping of wings came into the distance, slowly making it's way towards me. With a big thump, a black dragon with fire red eyes landed in front of me. Her eyes stared at mine. Fire into fire.

Feuer.

"My friend, you have returned." I said, smiling at the dragon in front of me.

The dragon nodded it's head. _Only to help you to defeat that no good, son-of-a-no-balls…never mind._

I laughed. "You are thousands of years old, and yet your tone is amusing."

_And when I'm around, you sound like you are thousands of years old._

"Thanks. Can you fight?"

_Well enough, yes. But I wish to meet this Neville character. He seems, interesting. Halthir would be interested in him._

"He doesn't have the right bloodline. And plus, dragon's only bond with children born of incest, remember. That's why so many of your kind no longer have riders." I said matter-of-factly.

She shrugged, or tried. _No matter, but I will fight. _

I stared at her as I felt my eyes turn to flame, beating red with the rage of thousands killed. I knew my voice would scare most, but it was no matter.

"Rachelle, dear, why is there a dragon on my campus?" asked McGonagall behind me, her voice a bit shocked.

I smirked. "She's a friend of mine, Feuer. My dragon, actually. She's come to fight with us."

McGonagall nodded, rushing more towards the outside of the campus. I felt Neville come close to me, his presence radiating bravery and the will to fight.

_So this is Neville? I approve. _said Feuer smugly. Her eyes lit up with a sense of humor I hadn't seen in a while. _He radiates with Gryffindor bravery._

"A dragon?" he managed, looking at the creature.

My eyes flickered with her humor. "Yes, mine." I said, my voice coming out like a raging storm. "Sorry about my voice, it happens when she comes around."

"No problem. It honestly doesn't scare me. I think it's cool." he said, shrugging a bit. Breathing out quickly, he sighed again. "You know, we might not survive tonight."

I nodded, smiling. "I know, but at least if we do, it's worth dying for. I'd rather know that I died like my father than like a Deatheater, even if it's at the hands of one. But, I think we might have an advantage."

"Why?"

"I have a dragon, and the only two people that know how to fight a dragon that are still alive are Voldemort and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore had the most knowledge though." I replied, looking at him with a sort of brave look. "But you'll probably be dealing with snatchers and werewolves, much worse."

Neville smirked. "I'd rather have a fire breathing dragon on my side…er…if it does breathe fire."

"In a way, yes." I said as our eyes linked. And for once, I finally felt something.

I mean, I knew I had a thing for Neville for a while, ever since I saw him stand up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Harry even noticed it my fourth year when I got jealous over him asking Ginny. But I felt something, when I finally looked into his eyes, actually looked into them. Made complete eye contact with him.

My mind couldn't comprehend what happened next, because I was pulled swiftly off the ground by two arms wrapped around my waist. I only then realized it was Neville when he kissed me in a way I wouldn't never imagined. He lifted me off my feet as his lips crashed to mine, the kiss sending me weak to the knees. Thank some sort of gods that I was being held by him, or else I wouldn't ruined the moment.

When he pulled away, he didn't put me down, just kind of held me there. "That should have been done our fifth year."

I chuckled. "Almost, Nev. You should get going, Snatchers to deal with, right?"

"Yeah." he groaned, putting me down. As my feet hit the ground, he decided to lay another kiss on my lips, this one softer and sweeter than the other. "Good luck."

"You too, Nev." I said, pushing him towards Hagrid's. "Now go."

As he walked away, I felt a voice in my head chuckle.

"Thanks for giving him a push." I said, closing my eyes. This was something I needed to do. The final bounding.

I focused on our souls, trying to link them together. I wanted to get everything, even if it burned our power up. I knew that, even if it was possible, a certain power could be done now that I was older. But it was no use, I could never do it.

Finally, our souls connected, and I felt more powerful than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Fallen Bridge

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: HEY! WASSUP YA'LL!<strong>

**Rachelle: Finally! Battle Scene! YES!**

**Anakin: I'm more boss than you...**

**gleek2: *shakes head* Not this again.**

**Rachelle: Prove it, Skywalker! All you got is that gay lightsaber! What are you gonna do, shove it up some guy's-**

**gleek2: Okay! Okay! And besides, I like lightsabers! They cut off arms!**

**Anakin: Oh yeah? What about that thing you call a wand? More like a tree branch! All it is a dainty little piece of-**

**gleek2: Okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter! YAY! And the dragon idea still belongs to dinolove453!*follows Anakin and Rachelle, yelling* YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!**

* * *

><p>Usual POV<p>

* * *

><p>After he kissed her, his spirits were at an ultimate high. Ginny especially noticed this.<p>

"Nev, you okay?" asked Ginny, looking at the seventh year with a new curiousity.

He shrugged, running towards where he said he'd be. "Fine! Completely fine!" He continued running until he reached the end of the bridge, watching the shield go over the school. The mix of blue and white seemed to give him comfort about what was soon to come. He kept his eye out for any sign of trouble as the Deatheaters began to attack the boundary.

At that moment, an army of Snatchers rounded the corner, running full at the boundary. Their leader began to slow down as they neared it, letting a few run into it to see what would happen. They turned into magically ash, black like soot.

Neville smirked. "Not so tough now are yah?" His confidence was higher than usual, and it showed.

The leader frowned a bit, his scraggly hair falling into his place. In the background, a scream was heard, along with a tunder like boom. The shield began to fall like burnt paper, an the leader smiled. He stepped where the boundary had been, seeing if he would burn.

Nope. And he charged, screaming.

Neville, finally relizing he had to run, ran. Seamus taught him a spell, or more like the wrong way to do a spell, and flung it at the supports, all while running. He kept it up, trying to outrun the bridge collapsing behind him. Even if he died, he did the three things he wanted:

1) Lead an organizatoin for once.

2) Blow something up without getting in trouble and knowing how to exactly do it.

3) Kissed Rachelle.

I'm pretty sure he was happy, but it seemed like fate(and the bridge) had caught up with him, because he fell right infront of the stable part of the fallen walk way.

"Neville!" screamed Ginny as he fell, her eyes full of shock. She didn't know if he had fallen, or just decided to hang for the rest of his life. His luck wasn't the best, and who kenw if it took a turn around.

Stating her curiousity, Neville's hand appeared on the ledge, pushing his wand up. He, then, climbed up so his torso was show, the wounds on his head reopened and a new one created, smirking a bit.

"Well," he said, pulling himself still, "that went well."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Armor of the Valiant

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: *breathing heavy after chasing Anakin and Rachelle* This is*breath* going*breath*to be*short!<strong>

**Anakin: *running with his lightsaber out*I'LL GET YOU!**

**Rachelle: *running with her wand, flinging spells at Anakin* IN YOUR DREAMS, SKYWALKER!**

**Voldemort: AVADA-...oh who cares? She doesn't own-**

**gleek2: I got this Voldemort, go die or something. I don't own Harry Potter, or Star Wars, or the dragon idea because thaat actually belongs to dinolove453! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Usual POV<p>

* * *

><p>As her soul bounded with the dragon's, something happened to her. Scales covered her body like armor, glistening black with a red auora. A shield appeared in her left hand, while her wand shifted into a sword colored like gree poison. It curved along a solid peace of rare metal, black, that went down to the helt which had Latin etched on it. A knight's helmet formed around her head, and she nodded for it to cover her face.<p>

She turned around, lifting her shield to an oncoming curse hurtling towards her. The spell stopped and cracked against her shield, the scales causing it to disperse and disappear. A smirk appeared on her face, and it appeared on the face of her dragon.

The fight continued, and many fell. Rachelle had been hit with many spells, but the lining of the armor caused them to only impact her, but not hurt her. She should have been dead many times, but nothing seemed to be penetrating the armor. It continued for atleast and hour or so, until Voldemort decided to talk again.

He said how he didn't want any magical blood spilt, and that he'd pull out his troops for an hour and keep them out if Harry Potter came. And that he'd kill any who would dare hide Harry from him. He also said to mourn the dead and take care of the wounded.

Rachelle, obviously annoyed, rolled her eyes and helped drag the dead into the main hall. She got looks from people, confused at what she looked like. Half of them didn't even know it was her. When all the wounded and dead were inside, she followed and sat near the front. She took off the helmet, and all the other armor faded away except the helmet. She laid her sword on the nearest step and put her sheild down.

Cuts and bruises covered her body from where the spells impacted her, and she felt them. A student who was a well known healer gave her something to drink to which she declined. She knew she didn't need it, and she knew it well. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the whole Weasley family around one body, and then she noticed the bodies next to them. Her cousin lay dead next to her husband, Remus. Tears formed on her face as she made her way over, knealing over the body of Nymphadora Lupin(otherwise known as Tonks), and she cried. Hard.

A hand went to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly as she felt someone kneal down next to her. She looked over at the familiar face of Harry Potter, who you could call her...'god-brother'.

"I know she meant a lot to you." he said, shaking his head. "Both of them. They meant a lot to me too."

"But Teddy." she said, tears jerking her voice. "H-He's..."

Harry shook his head. "I'm his god-father, I'll take care of him. No need to worry. But, I need you now. Everyone needs you, because without you half of the people alive wouldn't have been. People said you were...amazing, and in armor?"

"Dragonscales, thanks to Feuer. And my wand turned into a sword." she replied, pointing towards the sword. There was a pause. "You're going, aren't you?"

He got what he meant, and nodded.

"Glare at my mother, will you? She's a bitch just waiting to die."

He smirked at her words. "I'll try."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Copycat

* * *

><p><strong>Rachelle: Hey! Gleek2 is on leave for a bit, so she wanted you to know that she doesn't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, or anything else used in this including dinolove453's idea!<strong>

**Neville: *running away from Snatchers* I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU BLOAKS!**

**Rachelle: *rolls her eyes* Just read and enjoy.**

**Voldemort: AVADA-**

**Hermione: Would you honestly just give it up already!**

* * *

><p>Usual POV<p>

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed, or it seemd like thirty minutes. It was more like ten. Everyone had gathered outside for something, and Rachelle was near the front with Ginny and Neville. She stood protectively as her dragon loomed over the courtyard, the shadow casting a protective shield-like apperance over the crowd. Deatheaters made their way down the bridge, with Hagrid chained up. He was carrying someone in his arms. Someone...dead.<p>

"Dad, who is that? Who is that Hagrid is holding?" asked Ginny, stepping away from Rachelle and her father. Her auburn hair was frizzed and discolored from battle, and tear marks stained her cheeks.

Voldemort was the first to come up, smiling triuphantly with his snake-like features. Rachelle breathed in sharply when she saw her mother, glaring at Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked at her daughter and cackled evily, showing her hideous teeth.

"Harry Potter, is dead!" said Voldemort happily. He moved his arm in a fashion to show off his prize, to which Hagrid was holding. The limp body of Harry Potter.

Rachelle was confused, for she heard a heart beat. Even Feuer heard a heart beat.

"NO!" screamed Ginny, reaching out with her arm as if to go to Harry. Her father held her back, telling her not to go in her ear as he dragged her back.

Voldemort looked angered. "Silence, silly girl!" He still talked for a while, but Rachelle couldn't focus on that.

Feuer was nudging at her, telling her to try the spell. The talent. She wasn't sure, for in the past it had always killed the rider and the dragon if it didn't work. And usually, it didn't

"Fine." she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "I'll do it."

Neville had stepped forward while Rachelle had been talking to herself. Voldemort smirked at him. "I admit, I could've asked for who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." he said, in a low tone but still enough for all to her.

Voldemort seemed humored. "Ahh, a Longbottom." His Deatheaters laughed as he did, but it was a short laugh. "I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

Rachelle muttered the spell. "Verto ut Bellatrix Lestrange." When she spoke the words, something changed in her. She felt herself, for one, shrink down atleast two inches, and her clothes change. The hair didn't do much, just grow longer and more untaimed. The eyes, changed, going from a blue to a black instantly, and her teeth also changed. She stepped forward.

"You can especially find a place in your ranks, my lord." she said, as Bellatrix, the voice changed as well. "I mean, how could you not? He could be a great prison ward for you, for he is very loyal. With enough...training, he could be useful." Rachelle felt unstable, but like she could hold.

Voldemort looked confused, and looked back at the real Bellatrix. He pointed towards some deatheaters to pull her away.

"Get your bloody hands off me! I'm the real Bellatrix!" screamed Bellatrix, the real one.

Voldemort still looked confused, tricked by the spell. "How-?"

"Let the boy speak, first. Maybe he can bless us with his knowledge. After all, you could use more to you ranks? Who needs a resistance, my lord? Oh, and if you were wondering, I am the real Bellatrix, not this fool." said Rachelle, smirking like Bellatrix. She walked up to Neville, sauntered more like, and held up the same wand that Bellatrix used. "Speak, boy."

Neville, who looked quite confused, shook it off. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone-"

"Oh give it a rest, Neville!" said Seamus, shaking his head.

Rachelle looked back at him and glared. "Shut it."

"-people die everday! But he's still with us! In here." he pointed to his heart, the free hand that wasn't hold the sorting hat. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Cause your wrong! Harry's did beat for us! For all of us!" and with that, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. All the deatheaters stepped back and Rachelle got changed back into her normal self. Harry flew out of Hagrid's arms, causing the attention of Voldemort to go to him.

Rachelle smiled, her normal statures slowly going back to normal as her mother glared at her. Voldemort flung spells at Harry as he ran away, slipping behind a wall of still standing brick.

And the fight went on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Shield

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: I don't own Harry Potter! Or STAR WARS! Or dinolove453's idea! Read Hand Magic ya'll! It's great!<strong>

**Rachelle: Lemme get my armor back on, then I'll show you who's boss.**

**Anakin: Nah, not aloud sorry.**

**Feuer: *breathes out angrily, eyes menacingly staring at Anakin***

**Anakin: Hah*nervously scratches his neck* you can. Nevermi-*runs away***

**Rachelle: *triumphant***

* * *

><p>Usual POV<p>

* * *

><p>The battle raged on like a hurricane, destroying almost everthing it its path. Rachelle had managed to slip her armor back on, well most of it. Her helmet had managed to get his with the killing curse, causing it to disappear. So she fought with the scale armor, the sword, and the shield. Her dragon loomed outside, keeping in all the Death Eaters that decided to join the fight instead of flee, like the Malfoy's.<p>

She twirled the sword in her hand, a bit dramatically of course, while holding up her shield to block an oncoming curse. Then, after deflecting it, she plunged her sword into the stomach of the Death Eater that tested her. Her eyes went to Ginny, who managed to pick a fight with Bellatrix, her mother. Rachelle quikcly stepped in front of her, putting the shield up to protect the both of them. The curse hit the shield with deaily accuracy, aimed right at Ginny.

"Gin, run." she said, pointing to George. "Go to George." Ginny listened, running towards her older brother to help him with the fight he was in. Rachelle, then, threw down the shield, and the armor came off. The sword changed back into her wand, and she was in her old clothes.

Bellatrix smiled. "So, Rachey? Come to die?" she said, taunting her daughter. "Just like your father."

"Don't you say a damn thing about my father." she growled at her mother.

Bellatrix glared, and flung a curse. Rachelle blocked it. This routine lasted for all of five minutes, Bellatrix flinging spells at her daughter and her daughter blocking them with great difficulty. Finally, Bellatrix diswanded her daughter and stood over her.

"Daddy can't save you now." she said, casting a spell, but it was block. By Molly Weasley.

She glared. "Your own daughter?" Her red hair was in disarry from mourning, and her skin and dress were covered with soot and ash from fighting a war. She looked crazed, because how long had it been since Molly had fought? Maybe a while, but who knew.

"She has to die, because she was a mistake." replied Bellatrix, stepping back to the edge of a fallen pillar and stepping on it, not loosing her balance once. Molly, of course, followed her, wand drawn and ready to fight.

Molly glared. "Not a mistake, your daughter." repeated Molly, stepping onto the pillar. She kept her eyes on Bellatrix's, looking for any sign of weakness or backing away.

"Hah!" she laughed. "Not mine! I disowned her. Just like her father was disowned."

Molly then smiled a bit. "Tha'ts right, not your's. Mine. So stay away from my daughter, you bitch."

Bellatux glared at her, then flung curses her way, smiling evilly as she did it. Molly blocked them, stepping back a bit with a surprised looked on her face. She looked flustered, for one, but when it was her turn to fight back, she did. Curses began to fly out her wand, flying towards the surprised Bellatrix as she backed up a foot each step. Bellatrix, then, lost her balance and was vulnerable for the slightest second.

That's all Molly needed.

She flung the killing curse right at Bellatrix's heart, killing her instantly. The last emotion Bellatrix portrayed was surprise as her eyes bulged and her mouth fell open as she fell backwards onto a stack of Death Eater bodies.

A scream rang from across the Great Hall, and a curse came right at Molly. Rachelle felt the need to jump in front of her and block the spell, but someone else did it for her. Harry Potter blocked the spell, invisibility cloak falling carelessly off of his shoulders. His face portrayed anger and rage, but also something else. Pity? Rachelle seemed confused, but stepped back like everyone else, Death Eater and Hogwarts defenders alike. In the middle of the circle were the two destined to fight to the death: Voldemort and Harry Potter.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. They boy who lived. I thought I killed you." said Voldemort, his eyes engraged.

Harry shrugged. "Seems like it didn't stay, Tom."

Voldemort, fueled with rage, flung a spell at Harry, to which Harry met him with another. And the real fight began.

But Rachelle noticed something, and she cursed to herself. "The damned snake!" She then slipped away from the crowd to go and hunt the snake down, or try to find Neville. Because Neville had the sword.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Nagini

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: I don't own Harry Potter! Or Star Wars! Or dinolove453's idea!<strong>

**Rachelle: *chasing Anakin, waving her sword* AHH! COME HERE! STOP AVOIDING IT!**

**Anakin: *running* **

**Dexter Morgan: *comes up in his boat near the water and docks it, then looks up at the two chasing each other* **

**Rachelle:*looks at Anakin* Truce?**

**Anakin:*nods* Yep!**

**gleek2: Okay, and I don't own Dexter!*starts chasing Anakin and Rachelle as they chase after Dexter Morgan***

* * *

><p>Usual POV<p>

* * *

><p>Neville woke up, his head hurting and himself feeling really groggy. The sword of Gryffindor was shining at him, displaying it's beauty and grace along with a tendency to chop anything down in it's path. He got up, brushed himself off like it was nothing, and picked up the sword. He heard someone calling his name.<p>

"NEVILLE!" someone screamed over the battle raging through the school. "NEV!" The voice ran into him, knocking him over again, but he kept his grasp on the sword.

"Rachelle?" he asked, looking at the girl on top of him with a bit of curiousity.

She nodded. "Go kill that damned snake!" A spell passed their heads, causing Rachelle to get angry. "Go!"

Neville got up as she crawled off of him, the shield appearing back in her hand. The armor also reappeared, and the wand turned to a sword. She blocked the next spell and flung herself towards the man.

Sword in hand he ran around the school, searching for the snake. As he ran, clatters and curses were heard throughout the staircase, and mutters of a snake. He sighed, and ran after it, hoping to find the thing he was destined to kill.

* * *

><p>Ron kept his hand on Hermione, now his girlfriend, while running away from the rather large snake called Nagini. Harry had told them that it was a Horcrux, and that they needed to kill it, quickly.<p>

"How the bloody hell do you kill this thing?" asked Ron as they ran, throwing curses and rocks its way.

Hermione, who was running too, was just throwing rocks. "I don't know! I've tried everything!" She paused for a moment, letting the gears turn in her overworked head. "Where's the sword?"

"Of Gryffindor?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, of America. YES OF GRYFFINDOR!" Ron shrugged at her, and they kept running. They managed to get to the courtyard, passed the battle of Voldemort and Harry, to where more were raging on. Death Eaters and Hogwarts defenders flung spells and charms at each other, trying to diswand each other at the very least.

The snake was closing in, quikcly, and hissing loudly over the battle cries and shouts. Ron for sure thought they were going to die when they both tripped over a piece of fallen rubble, and they collapsed. He hugged her to his body, trying to protect her and let himself die. Then, a cry came.

Neville, appearing out of nowhere, sliced the snake into two right at it's head. The snake disintegrated into a black puff of smoke, not leaving any remains behind.

"Neville, you killed the snake!" said Ron, getting up from his space and helping Hermione up as well. "You killed the bloody snake!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"How do you feel, any weird feelings? No poison?" asked Hermione, knowing what happen with Horcruxes when you destroyed them.

He shook his head. "No, but I feel like I could spit fire! Overcome anything! You haven't seen Rachelle, have you?"

"No, why?" asked Ron, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got to tell her I love her! I mean, I kissed her but, I never got to tell her. I thought it would be better since we both should've died by dawn, but nothing happened!" he said, cheerfully running away as people cheered for him for killing the snake.

Ron shook his head. "Weirdest moment ever."

Hermione nodded. "You're telling me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The End

* * *

><p><strong>gleek2: Okay, I don't own ANYTHING I've used through this series, except Rachelle. Harry Potter, no, don't own that. Star Wars, I wish but it belongs to George Lucas. Dragon idea? Nope, dinolove453. And Dexter? Belongs to the writers of Dexter!<strong>

**Rachelle: Hey, you don't own me...**

**Neville: Yeah, she does.**

**Rachelle: *grumbling***

* * *

><p>Usual POV<p>

* * *

><p>Rachelle struck down her last enemy, finally, and shook her head. All of this death made her head turn and her blood boil with anger. Her anger was because of everyone that died. Tonks. Fred. Lupin. Everyone that died to save the school, and stop Voldemort from ever coming back for a third time. A fight was still ringing in the Great Hall between Harry and Voldemort, and she knew she definetly didn't want to miss it.<p>

She ran, still carrying her armor on her body and sword and shield in hand, to the battle field, slipping between the tucked in wings of her dragon. Squeezing through the crowd, she got there just in time to see them lock spells again. They exchanged words that she couldn't hear, but she saw something. Voldemort was slipping because the last Horcrux was obviously destroyed. She thought that Neville had probably destroyed it, slicing it with the sword. She really didn't care who killed it, as long as it was killed and Harry could defeat the man that had caused so much evil in the world.

Then, something happened. The curse Voldemort sent Harry's way seemed to almost...backfire. Instead of hitting Harry, it hit Voldemort and sent him flying. Harry climbed over the fallen debris to see if Voldemort was truely dead.

"He's dead!" he cried, sending cheers into the air as kids, teachers, parents, whoever cheered. They were all happy, happy for the fact that he was dead, and happy for the fact that they didn't loose the school.

Rachelle smiled, the armor fading off her body as she threw down the shield. It turned into dust, floating into the air with a certain magical feeling to it. The armor faded with a black dust, like ash, and circled momentarially over the body of the fallen dark lord ready to be taken away and burned to hell. Her eyes went towards her dragon as she walked up to it.

"Thank you, my friend. I shall call upon you when I need help, not have someone else do it for me. I thank you, and you may go rest." she said, patting the dragon's leg softly.

It huffed and smiled in a way, muttering something in her head about how it felt really old. Rachelle laughed and motioned her off, signalling it was her time to leave the ruined school and former battleground. As the dragon flew away, however, a presense appeared next to her. It was radiating Gryffindor bravery and might, and a slight hint of pride.

"Neville." she said, smiling at him as she turned her head. He smiled back. "I'm guessing you're the one that killed that damned snake?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it felt...good. Finally doing something note worthy for a change. I mean, everyone's done something to make them a hero in this war, I'm just happy I did my part." He looked down as he spoke, catiously kicking a rock that lay discarded near his feet. "It's going to take a long time to clean this up, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Atleast we won the war, there's no shame in that aspect." she replied, slipping her hand into his. He smiled at her.

"You know...I never got to tell you something really, really important before. And...ehh...I'd kinda like to." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as shifted on his feet. He looked...nervous?

She raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment. "Yeah, Nev? What is it?"

He didn't answer with words, but instead swept her into a knee-buckling kiss. Again. She melted into his touch as he picked her up, spinning her 'round, not even dropping her for a second. She giggled into the kiss, making him smile at the effecct he had. As he let her, down she looked at him with a pouting look, but he gave her a serious one.

"I love you." he muttered, pulling her back into his arms for the time being.

She sighed. "I love you too."

"FINALLY!" screamed Ron, revealing the blown cover behind the broken walls. He, along with a bunch of other people(including Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, etc.) were spying on them the whole time. "I thought you two were going to explode it you didn't tell each other that!"

Hermione slapped Ron. "RON! HONESTLY!" She then looked at the two of them. "Oh, don't mind us, we were justing going back inside." She began to sheperd people back inside, yelling at them if they didn't comply. Once everyone got in, she sent a "I'm-so-sorry" smile their way and headed in herself.

Rachelle, then, looked at Neville. "It's funny."

"What is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her words.

She shrugged. "How long it took for all of this to happen. Not just us, the war. Everything, even Ron and Hermione. It could've happened sooner, or farther away, but why now?"

"It was kind of planned out from the beginning I think, all the way from the first year. I mean, fate has a wicked way of showing us what direction to go to. If this wouldn't have happened, I probably would've never kissed you. So, I think it's for the best." he said, nodding at his words.

"And everyone would probably be dealing with the vast amount of Ron and Hermione's frusteration at each other for not...you know..."

He nodded. "Yeah. But it is funny, actually. How this all got started."

"Well, maybe we can tell that tale one day, but for now I need rest. And food, and something to drink would be nice." she said, patting her stomach lightly. A cheerful laugh hit his mouth as he ushered her in, mumbling about how he could probably find something for her to eat.


	13. Epilog

Epilog:

* * *

><p>It was a good ten years later, and Rachelle Black, now Longbottom, was getting her kids ready for bed. Neville had long nights of usually chasing death eaters, still ten years after the war. She had asked him when he'd settle down, and he had replied simply "Soon".<p>

After the war, Neville and Rachelle helped hunt Death Eaters for Kingsley, suprisingly becoming a good pair and worked very well together. They also got married, and Rachelle became pregnany...with twins. One boy and one girl, to be exact. They were born four years after the war, so they were about six, five years away from going to Hogwarts. The school had been rebuilt, and new additions had been added to replace the old.

They all kept in contact, all of them. Rachelle, Ginny, and Hermione usually met for an afternoon tea at Hermione's house, which Rachelle brought the twins and Ginny brought her oldest son. The kids played while the mother's talked, and talked, and talked. It was quite a relaxed life, the one she actually wanted.

"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" asked her daughter, Alice. She had black, curly hair with deep brown/green eyes. She was the more outgoing and demanding of the two, what you'd expect from her. Her personality was very similar to her mother's, but she had hints of Neville in there too.

"Yeah! We've been talking it over, and we...we want to know!" added John, her son(named accordingly after Remus Lupin, whose middle name is John. The child's, however, and John Remus). He had a patch of scraggily brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a crystal smile that would be good for him in the future. He was a bit timid, bit could definetly defend a cause and beat up anyone that hurt his sister.

Rachelle smiled, pulling her black hair into a ponytail atop her head. "Oh, really? You two have been talking it out? That's why you've been so tired lately!" She sighed again, pointing towards their shared bedroom. "Bed, you two!"

The two grumbled in compliance, quikcly running to their rooms and slipping into the assigned beds. Rachelle smirked when she got there, her light eyes bouncing with humor.

"You two really want to know, huh?" she asked, and the twins nodded. She sighed, pulling the old rocking chair from out of the corner of the room and putting it in between their beds. "Alright, hmm. But shouldn't we wait until your daddy gets home?"

John pointed right behind her. "He's here, tell the story!"

Rachelle smiled again, noticing the lingering presense near her. She felt him, her love. Neville.

"Alright, fine, but it's a long and gruely tale! And it might have to be told for a long, long time!" she said, placing her hand on the one that had recently landed on her rocking chair.

"Oh, might as well, they want to know, right?" said Neville, smiling down at the picture layed out in front of him.

She nodded. "Alright. Well, it started about seventeen years ago, it was both of our first years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! I was there with my cousin new found friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, ready to be sorted into whatever house the magically hat wanted me to be in. Little did I know, that the house I was in would be for the better. Now, when we went in, many things happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! And this is where I end 'Bloodties'! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! But this is a historic day, because I can FINALLY call my story finished! Yay! MY FIRST ONE! Anyways, I'm going to continue the story, starting with the first year and going all the way until she came back! I'm excited! And if you're wondering where the inspiration for the kids names came from, just be a highly addicted Harry Potter fan! Neville's mom's name was Alice, so I thought it appropriate. And I was thinking of naming the boy Fred, but Fred Longbottom didn't really sound appealing to me, even if it is a real name! No offense!<strong>

**So I used Lupin, because he was one of my favorite characters and seemed like he helped Neville the most out of all the teachers, besides the crazy version of Madeye who was Burty Crouch Jr.! Okay, I'm rambling now.**

**RECAP! There will be a sequal! Yay!**

**Bye bye for now, unless I decided to really quick crank out the first chapter!**

**~gleek2**


End file.
